What's Happening to Me?
by Sushiunicorn
Summary: What happens when Toothless had a few drops of his blood drop into Hiccup's mouth? Adopted from original creator Gordon519
1. Chapter 1

**So, I adopted this story from Gordon519, so first couple of chapters were created by him. Just saying.**

 **You all know I don't own HTTYD. If I did, things would've been different, and more dark. ONTO THE STORY!1**

[Hiccup's POV]

When I found myself suddenly standing in the cove where I first met Toothless, I could tell I was dreaming since I couldn't feel a thing, not even the weight of my prosthetic which on its own was a bit strange. Combined with the fact that everything was foggy and faded out, it just added to the ominous feeling worming its way into the back of my mind.

Then I saw Toothless, I wondered how this dream could get weirder until he spoke-that is- in almost perfect Norse.

"Hello, Hiccup," Toothless spoke without his lips moving.

"How..." I stammered, still wondering what was going on.

"I am aware that this is strange."

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD TOOTHLESS!" I screamed.

"Just let me finish, Hiccup," he said, with no lip movement.

"Alright Toothless, but you better explain HOW IN THORS NAME you are doing this, and while you are at it, can you explain why?" I askednot in anger, but out of curiosity, since this was the first time I had an actual coversation with Toothless.

"Alright Hiccup, but this will take awhile," once again, Toothless seemed to be speaking to me.

"That's fine Toothless, after all, we have all night," I said to him, still not knowing what to expect from this 'dream'.

"Well Hiccup, I will start by answering your first question, but do you want long version or the short one?" Toothless asked with a concerned look on his face.

"I will take the short version for now Toothless," I replied. I wondered why if he had this ability why he had not used it before.

"Well, Hiccup, here is the short version: dragons have the ability to communicate through dreams to dragons they trust, but only if the 'recipient' trusts them as much as their partner." He continued. "For the weaker minded the first time is almost too much at first if the level of trust is not completely equal."

"You can stop there, Toothless, can he move onto my second question?" I asked, feeling that he had answered my first question.

"To answer your second question Hiccup, the reason why I am doing this is because there is something you need to know," he stopped and stared at me for almost a minute. I could tell that something was up, plus he seemed very concerned, not only in his voice but his eyes said it too.

"If there is something I need to know, then out with it Toothless," I spoke to him in a matter a fat way since I could that he was not looking forward to telling just in the tone of his voice, he seemed worried, and this worried me.

"You won't like this," Toothless said.

"Just tell me already!" I almost yelled. "Are you sure?" He asked, I now knew he was very concerned, but what was he so worried about?

"I am sure," I said, not really sure.

"The fact that we can even have this conversation can only me either one of two things, Hiccup," he replied, concern in his voice. "Either one, you are half dragon, or two, you are slowly turning into one."

Just as he finished that sentence, the dream began to fall apart. Parts of the dream began replacing themselves with my cie,ing, but before the dream ended I wanted to ask him one thing.

"How will I know this isn't just a dream?" I asked as the dream dissolved into reality.

"When we go into the cove today, you will either see a few Night Fury scales on your body or you might have Night Fury eyes," he said, obviously stressed that the dream would end soon.

"Why would that be?" I asked as politely as I could.

"When I saved you from Red Death, a few drips of my blood made it into your mouth," he said to me, relieved that I was taking this so easily.

Then the dream ended, and Toothless I went down to the cove to test what he had said in my dream.

 **so ya, like i said earlier, gordon519 is the original creator. I decided to adopt this story when it was put up. Go check out his profile, he makes good stories! *Better than yours* Winston the baby zombie pigmen yells out. *SHUT UP! Want to go watch me slay your friends again! Huh Winston? No, so shut up!* -hamgs head in shame- *curse you Winston, and your harsh but true words***

 **~sneakycatgirl**


	2. Chapter 2

[Hiccup's POV]

That morning when Toothless and I woke up from that dream, I noticed something strange, and by strange I meant really strange, there were Night Fury scales in my bed. I saw Toothless look at the scales, then he looked at me. Something in those dark emerald eyes told me that it had begun.

oOo

I quickly ran over to the Forge to get to work on an automatic tail for Toothless, since who knows how long until the transformation took hold. I made his tail fire proof and durable after learning my lesson with the Red Death. I covered the tail fin with some of his discarded scales, making it harder to tell apart and also fire proof.

When the tail was done, I attached it to Toothless. Unlike the last time, he didn't fool around. He seemed to understand that time was crucial, seeing as I only had so much time left.

I was feeling more exhausted than usual, but before I went to bed I grabbed the Book of Dragons to see if it had anything on the subject of dragon blood.

oOo

After a few hours of scouring through the book, I found that according to legend, a person with dragon blood in their veins would not only become the most feared of all dragons, aka a Night Fury, but would also have the ability to sometimes control other dragons. That section in the book also mentions that dragons can speak Norse. Later, when I asked Gothi about it, she gave me more or less the same answer, except she said that those who could speak Norse in their dragon form had both the heart of a chief and the soul of a dragon, whatever that meant. Great. I'm turning into a Night Fury, an alpha one at that. Just after everyone had accepted me. This was just getting better and better.

"You'll have a new family Hiccup. One where you can be yourself and fit right in," a voice in my head said. It sounded like Toothless, even though he wasn't anywhere near me.

"First, you're in my dreams, now you're talking to me in my mind Toothless. While you're doing this, can you at least explain how long i have left before, well you know."

"Judging by the signs, you probably have about four days, though that's till the transformation actually happens,"

"And you know this how Toothless?"

"Because, I used to be human too Hiccup. And not much different from you,"

"Well, I'm heading home now. It's getting dark. See you at the house."

oOo

I explained to Stoick what was happening. He took it pretty well, considering his only son just told him that he was going to transform into a Night Fury in four days. I headed up to my room where Toothless was waiting for me.

Late that night I dreamed about souring through the clouds. I felt free, not even my prosthetic was holding me back.

"This is what it's like to be a Night Fury Hiccup," once again, Toothless was invading my dreams. I didn't mind his company though. I knew this couldn't be real, since in reality I was sleeping in my bed.

"Toothless, please stop entering my dreams without permission," I called out.

oOo

Four days after that dream, I wrote a note for my dad. I wrote:

 _Dear Stoick,_

 _If you are reading this, then it means I have become a Night Fury, and won't be returning any time soon. I need time to get used to my new body, but don't worry. I will still be your loving son. And yes, I will be home for Snoggletog._

 _P.S You can probably find me in the Cove. It's near Raven Point._

 _Your son,_

 _Hiccup._

Once I was done with the note, I placed it on my bed, then took off with Toothless to get to the cove before the transformation began. Once we landed, I got away from Toothless and went to a large area to let it happen.

"Relax, and it'll be less painful Hiccup," said Toothless, knowing that it had begun. Then it happened.

Wings began to from on my back, and my lean frame began to expand to fit a Night Fury's. The pain started as my bones grew and shifted. My insides felt like they were on fire as they rearranged themselves, changing, forming new organs. My skin turned to scales, which was honestly the least painful part. My muscles were connected to new bones and I had wings and a tail. I was a Night Fury now.

Then I blacked out.

I awoke to my new body the next day, confirming the whole thing wasn't just one big dream.

 **so ya, im getting better, i managed to type this without too big a headache. Reagan also helped me, so ya, hopefully i can update again soon! ~Brooke**


	3. Chapter 3

When I awoke to my new body, Toothless had already caught fish for breakfast.

"Hope your hungry Hiccup. We'll be flying out to see the White King in a few hours. The trip takes awhile, so I want to leave as soon as possible," Toothless called out to me.

"Okay. Let me guess, since I'm a Night Fury now, I can speak dragon?" I rhetorically asked.

"Yes," he answered anyway. "and we need to visit the White King so he can give you a gift." He had his classic dragon grin plastered on his face.

"Why? Does this have to do with me becoming a Night Fury?" Puzzled, I asked. "Hey Toothless? How did you become a human?" I needed him to answer, since ever since he said that he was human once, it's been nagging at the back of my head.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it right now. Let's just focus on getting you to fly okay?" He answered, obviously not wanting to talk. I nodded.

The next hour or two was spent on learning the basics of flying. "You have all you need. Let's not get too fancy to quick. Ready to see the White King?" Toothless said, excited.

"Alright, let's go!"

oOo

(this is an extra scene that I decided to add, in answer to a review left, asking why hiccup was so accepting of his new life)

[Toothless]

Hiccup and I were about halfway there when Hiccup suddenly lurched to the left, then straightened out, as if trying to hide what happening.

"Hiccup? Is something wrong?" I'm not going to lie, I was a bit worried.

"No, no I'm fine Toothless. Just getting used to flying I guess!" He replied in an awfully cheery voice. I nodded skepticlly. It was smooth riding from there on out. Mostly. I almost screamed in terror when Hiccup suddenly fell out of the sky. I dived down and caught him in my back. I glided down to a small island nearby and set Hiccup down. He was unconscious, but alive. He must've passed out. Maybe he did too much too fast? Strange.

It was almost a full hour when Hiccup finally came to.

"Egh, my head," Hiccup finally said. I rushed to his side.

"Are you okay? What the hell happened back there?" I almost yelled at him. He looked down.

"I-I don't really know." He quietly said.

"What do you mean? Is something wrong Hiccup? Why won't you say anything else?" I was roaring now.

"It's hard to when you're yelling!" Hiccup shouted as loud as he could, which was still rather quiet.

"Sorry. I'm just worried. What happened back there?" I said quietly as I nudged his shoulder.

"It's hard to explain."

"We have until morning. It's already sunset," I pointed at the sky.

"I was just overwhelmed. I guess the realization of what happened finally caught up with me. I felt so much, fear, happiness, panic, nervousness, peacefulness. It's so confusing!" I quietly sat there as Hiccup vented all his pent up emotions. I lay beside him when he finally fell asleep. Tired both physically and mentally.

oOo

[Hiccup]

A few days later we had found a island covered in ice.

"Can we please land here for the night Toothless?" I begged, exhausted.

"Fine, but let's find a cave."

oOo

[Berk, third person]

"So, Hiccups a Night Fury?" Astrid said.

"For the love of, yes! For the hundredth time yes!" Stoick all but yelled.

"Wicked!" The twins shouted. Stoick grumbled and stalked off to his house to grab a block of ice.

oOo

[Hiccup]

I woke to a beam of light directly in my face. I opened my eyes and immediately squinted as the sun hit my face. A shadow suddenly blocked it. Toothless was next to me sleeping, so what could've blocked the sun? I realized we weren't in the cave anymore.

"Toothless!" I nudged him. A figure took a step forward. Toothless woke up.

"Welcome, to the home of the Great Bewilderbeast. I am Valka. Please, follow me." Valka said in perfect dragonese. We followed her out of the cave, up to a ledge overlooking a pool where the White King lay.

"Welcome, Hiccup and Dathomire. I have heard about you. I understand that you are stuck as a Night Fury Hiccup?" He spoke. I nodded. "Take this necklace. It will allow you to switch between human and dragon form effortlessly and painlessly." A Nadder walked up to me and put a necklace around my head. "And for you, Dathomire, something you are missing." The King blew mist around Toothless, Er, Dathomire, and when it dissipated, his tail fin was no longer missing.

"Thank you for the gifts." Toothle-Dathomire, and I said at the same time.

"You will need these in the near future. Hiccup, you will need to be both human and dragon, and Dathomire, you need to be able to fly as best you can. A battle is upcoming, and these are very important. Don't misuse these gifts." The King warned. He slowly sunk down.

"Are you hungry? It's feeding time." Valka asked. I trust her. As all three of us walked away, I nudged Dathomire.

"Dathomire huh?" I teased.

"Shut up."

 **Hey guys! So, after a long couple of months, for me, here's a new chapter! Sorry if it's not up to your expectation, but hey, I tried! Till next time!**


End file.
